The Happy Family
by PPP SSC
Summary: How did the Greil Mercenaries grow and change over the years? An interpretive timeline of the events from Ike's birth to his leaving the continent. Contains Greil/Elena, Ike/Soren, and Boyd/Mist.
1. The Birth of a Boy

The Happy Family

General Gawain fell in love with a woman named Elena. The day they had been married had been a happy day for all who knew them. Elena was the most beautiful bride she could possibly be. Like many newlyweds, Gawain and Elena were very happy to spend time in each other's company; and in less than a year, they had given birth to a son. He had his father's jaw and his mother's eyes. Only time would tell that he would have her hair as well.

"He's beautiful," Gawain muttered to Elena.

"I know," she said, "What do you think we should name him?" The baby let out a boisterous giggle. "What a laugh…I think we should call him Isaac."

"An Ike, eh?" Gawain asked, "Yeah, I can deal with that." He put the baby on his knee. "Yep, that's right, Ike. When you get big and strong, you'll take over for me." Once again the baby laughed, and the father hugged him to his chest.

"He really likes you," Elena said.

"I know," Gawain said, beaming. "He really likes you too."

Ever since he was born, Ike was a brave boy—some would even say careless. More than once, Elena and Gawain had to physically stop him from walking off of some high shelf that he had climbed unto.

"Ike, no!" Gawain would say, holding out his arms so that the baby would fall nicely into them. And every time, Ike would laugh.

Elena and Gawain took Ike to go visit the king of Gallia. The king was amused and pleased to see the young one.

"You two must be very proud," he had said.

"We are," Gawain said, picking Ike out of Elena's arms.

"May I hold the baby?" he asked.

"We'll have to check with him," Elena said, looking into Ike's eyes, "Do you want the king to hold you, Ike, dear?"

Ike responded with a small chuckle. The king picked up Ike and said, "He looks like both of you."

"I know he does," Elena said.

"Yes," Gawain said. He took Ike out to the west balcony. "You see this great forest? This is the place that we call home. One day, hopefully, you and the laguz will grow up to be good friends." A small blue kitten scampered across the room. He wasn't a baby, but he wasn't fully mature either.

"Hey, Ranulf!" the king called, "Your mother would hate to see you running around like that."

"Meoooooooooooooow," he whined.

"I know you want to say hi to the baby, but that's no way to go about doing that," he said.

"Ike," Gawain said, "Would you like to make a friend?" He knelt down and showed Ike to the kitten. The kitten transformed into a little boy. Elena was worried that Ike would panic at this, but instead, Ike touched the nose of the boy. He laughed. Ranulf laughed as well.

Elena smiled at how naturally her son adapted to seeing a laguz transform; she could never have hoped in her wildest dreams that he would be so open-minded naturally. She assumed he would have to be taught about those transformations and that until that point he would be scared.

"Yes," Gawain said, "I'm sure that Ike will become a great leader when he grows up."


	2. The Mysterious Lady

Gawain, Elena, and Ike lived happily together in their house for about a year. Gawain had been becoming stronger by the day. One day, he went to a training session at Castle Gallia. There he met a mysterious woman.

She was a tall redheaded woman, comfortable with an axe—generally considered a man's weapon—and looked like she was in a position of authority. Yet, despite this air about her, Gawain could sense that she was gazing dumbfounded at his own movements.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded, "I wonder where you learned to fight like that."

"Oh, yes," he said, "You see, I used to be a rider of Daein. I left the position because I just couldn't agree with the country's politics."

"I understand," she said, "You see, I'm a knight of Crimea."

"Really?" he asked. He smirked. "You do seem knightly. So, what are you doing here in Gallia?"

"Oh," she responded, "I'm part of an exchange program."

"Ah, so they sent you out here because they wanted you to learn from your neighbors? Yes, that seems…" Gawain was lost in thought.

"Sir?" she asked.

"How would you like me to give you specific training?" he asked, "I would love to help a fledgling warrior get stronger."

"That would be lovely," the woman said, taken somewhat aback. "Forgive me, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves."

"We haven't," Gawain said. "My name is Gawain."

"I'm Titania," she said.

"Titania…" Gawain said, "That's a fitting name for a strong knight."

"I'm not _that _strong," she said.

"But you can become stronger if you train with me. I actually have another student currently; and I wouldn't feel burdened to take on another," Gawain offered.

"Yes," Titania responded, "I would be happy to train with you."

Gawain went home to Elena and Ike later that day and said, "I met the most impressive young lady at training today."

"Oh?" Elena asked. She did not sound jealous, even though most women in her position may have been. "What's her name?"

"It's Titania," Gawain answered, "She's my new student. She's apparently a knight of Crimea here as part of an exchange program." Ike began to reach outward. "No, Ike," Gawain said, "She's not here right now." Ike began to cry. "Oh, I see, you want to meet her don't you?" He picked up Ike in his arms and pressed his nose. "I'll let her come here if that's okay with your mother."

"I wouldn't want to refuse hospitality to a stranger just because she's a stranger, and yet… I'm not sure if I want a woman I've never met before to be near my son," Elena said.

"That's okay," Gawain said, "I know how that can be. I won't even try to push the issue further. In due time, I'll get to know her. Once I trust her, then can we have her over? It seems like Ike is really interested in meeting her."

"Yes," Elena beamed, "Ike is very interested in those around him. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Gawain trained with Titania for several weeks. He could see that she was improving greatly. Earlier, she had trouble staying accurate, and now she was becoming much stronger. "You have a lot of potential," Gawain said.

"Thank you," Titania said, blushing. Gawain pretended not to notice. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Titania, would you like to visit my house?" he asked.

"Oh!" Titania said, taken aback. "I would… I would love to."

"Great! I'm sure my wife and son would be happy to meet you," he said, and then headed off.

"Of course…" Titania said, sighing sadly.

"Hmm?" Gawain asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" she said, and then she followed him. When they got to the house, Titania said, "Your home is beautiful."

"Is it?" Gawain asked, "Thank you. My wife and son are more beautiful!" He let out a laugh.

"I would love to see them," Titania said partially-truthfully. In reality, she wanted nothing more than to see Gawain's son but could do without meeting his wife. That is, until she met the woman for herself.

"Elena," Gawain said, "This is Titania. Titania, Elena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena," Titania said, shaking her hand.

"Hello," Elena said, "Please come in. Make yourself at home. Would you like some tea or some food?"

"Oh," Titania said, "I couldn't impose." She saw Ike asleep in Elena's arms. "Oh, he's adorable. What's his name?"

"It's Ike," Elena said. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I couldn't possibly," Titania declined.

"Oh, but if he wakes up I'm sure he'd want to be near you anyway. A few weeks ago, my husband told him about you and he was just devastated that you weren't around for him to meet."

"Really?" Titania asked. "Most babies I'm familiar with wouldn't want to be away from their mothers."

"I'm right here," Elena said, "It's okay, I promise."

Titania took Ike in her arms. He woke up, and saw her smiling at him. He smiled back at her, and started to tug on her hair. "Oh, haha, ow…" she said. "He's got quite a strong grip!"

"Of course he does," Gawain responded, "He's my son."

They enjoyed a delicious dinner and afterward, Titania thanked Gawain for the night and left. "Well," she said, "I really must be going. I'm headed back to Crimea in the morning."

"Aw, do you have to go?" asked Gawain. "We were just getting used to having you here."

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll be back just when you need me." After Ike's second birthday, Titania had returned to Gallia.

"Gawain!" she shouted, "Here I am! I'm back!"

"My, Titania," he responded, "You certainly look stronger than before."

"Yes," Titania said. "And I felt it was so helpful that I just couldn't stay away. I had to resign from my position as a knight. I… I want to train with you… as long as possible."

"Well, of course that can be arranged," Gawain said, "We'd love to have you here. On one condition."

"Yes, Gawain?" she asked.

"You help us take care of Ike," he responded.

"Oh, yes," Titania said, "I'd want nothing more than to help raise your son."


	3. The Birth of a Girl

One of the advantages that the family had to having Titania around is that she was able to help around the house when Elena was bedridden. Nothing terrible had happened to her, but on the contrary, she had become pregnant with her second child.

"Daddy, what if I don't like my sister?" the now four-year-old Ike asked.

"Don't worry," Gawain said, "You will. I know it. Because you have shown to everyone around that you like everyone."

When Elena gave birth she saw the beautiful child. She had Elena's face, and Gawain would have been concerned that the child may have been someone else's had he any suspicions that Elena would choose to cheat on him.

"She's cute," Ike said, "Can I hold her?"

"No," Gawain responded, "You might drop her. No, scratch that. You touch your sister, you _will _drop her."

"What's her name?" Ike asked. "Can her name be Ike Jr.?"

"Uh, no, Ike, that's not how it works," Gawain said.

"Why not?" Ike asked.

"Well, there are some names for guys and others for girls, and there's also the issue of two siblings having the same name," Gawain said.

"What's a sibling?" Ike asked.

"It's a brother or a sister," Elena said.

"Well, whatever," Ike said, "I still think it's dumb that guys and girls have to have different names from each other."

"Well, Ike, that's actually a very profound thought," Elena said. "Nonetheless, she does look very feminine."

"Why don't we name her Mist? Since she was born on a spring morning," Gawain said.

"Mist," Elena said, "That's a lovely name."

"I love you, Mist," Ike said to the baby, kissing her on the forehead. This caused her to squirm and make a funny face. "Now that face makes me love you even more." Ike kissed her again.

"See?" Gawain asked, "I told you you would like your sister."

"I believe it now," Ike said. "Come on, Mist, let's go play."

"No, Ike," Elena said, "She's too small, and unlike you… she wasn't born ready to play."

Ike waited for far too long for Mist to be old enough to play. Truth be told, it was only a few months, but to Ike it felt like an eternity. He decided to take her into the forest.

"Now, remember, Ike," Gawain said, "The laguz that you meet may frighten Mist."

"But they're not scary!" Ike insisted. "They're awesome!"

"Well, yes," Elena said, "But you are a very special little boy. Mist… well, she…"

"She might not be as eager to meet them as you were," Gawain said.

"That's okay," Ike said, "I'm sure they'll love her! Just like they love me!"

Ike said to Mist, "Now it's okay, little sister; if you get frightened, I'll just hold your hand!"

"Baby!" shouted a boy from the woods, who then pounced onto Ike.

"Hello…" Ike said. "This is my little sister, Mist."

"What a cutie," he said. "Ike, why can't all humans be like you?"

"Now, now, now, we all know 'human' is not a nice word," Ike said.

"Yeah," he said, "Well, gotta go. Bye!" He transformed into a tiger cub and scampered away.

Ike noticed that Mist was not frightened. In fact, she was very calm. So calm that Ike worried that she was dead.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" he shouted, rushing to Gawain. "I think I accidentally killed Mist!"

"No," Gawain said, "Look, she's only sleeping. Here, feel her chest." Ike followed the direction.

"It's moving," Ike said.

"Yes," Gawain responded, "That means she's alive."

"Oh," Ike said. He wiped his forehead and sighed with relief. "I was seriously worried that I killed her somehow."

"I don't know whether to be proud or worried by this," Gawain said.

"Well, better safe than sorry," Elena said. "Ike, perhaps you shouldn't go out alone with Mist anymore."

"Okay, Mommy," Ike said, "I understand."

"Just stay in the same building or within our eyesight and it should be fine," Elena said.

"Okay," Ike responded, understanding.

"Now," Gawain said, "Why doesn't the whole family come to visit the king?"

"Good idea," Ike said, "I'll go get Titania." Ike went and found Titania working out. "Titania!"

"Oh?" Titania asked. "How are you Ike?"

"I'm fine," Ike said. "We were just going on a family excursion."

"Oh, okay," Titania said, "Have fun."

"No!" Ike said, grabbing Titania's arm, "You must come with us, Titania! You're part of the family too, you know!"

"I'm part of the family?" Titania asked. "No, Ike, I'm just a friend."

"Friends are family too!" Ike said, and then he took Titania with him. Truth be told she could have escaped his grip, but she didn't want to.

The entire family—Titania included—went to visit the king. "Ah, Gawain," he said, "And Elena…Ike… good to see you again, Titania."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said.

"Oh, and who's this?" the king asked.

"This is Mist!" Ike shouted, excitedly, "She's my little sister! I think she's great!"

"Good, Ike," responded the king, "You know that some beorc have problems loving their siblings."

"Why?" Ike asked.

"Because they are jealous of all the attention they get… or because they always get secondhand materials," Gawain answered.

"But that shouldn't matter," Ike said, "People should love everyone unless they're really mean. Even if Mist gets spoiled rotten I won't hate her unless she starts taunting me with it. And I would still love my parents unless they forgot about me completely."

"And I'm sure that if Mist were old enough to talk, Ike, she'd agree with you," Elena said, "But what you have to remember is that you are no ordinary beorc."

"Indeed," the king said, "Both your mother and father are extraordinary people, and you… you're like both of them in one person. I will assume your sister is likewise."

"Yes, Ike," Titania said, "If you expect everyone in the world to be like you, you're in for a disappointment."

"Well, you seem pretty normal," Ike said.

"Normal to you, Ike," said the king, "But you see, what you and your family and even Titania say and do are not normal to the rest of the world."

"Well, one day," Ike said, "My father said I could be a warrior someday. And when that happens… I can change the world! Make it so that everyone stays away from being mean and the world is full of happy people!"

"That's quite a dream, Ike," Gawain said, "But I'm sure that somehow, you can pull it off."

Ike and Mist wandered out together into the hall. Ike said, "Isn't it great, Mist? One day, I'm gonna be in charge here. And you can be my fighting buddy." Mist was cheerful about this prospect, but only because both she and Ike thought that the fighting would only be for fun.


	4. Helpless Child

The tides were unknown to turn soon. General Gawain and Elena, along with their children, Ike and Mist were living in happiness. There were a few friends of theirs who helped them out. One day, Elena decided to take Mist with her to the market. Titania stayed behind to train with Gawain a little bit more.

Ike was bored. He said, "Daddy, can I go play?"

"Yeah," Gawain said, "Go knock yourself out." Ike cheered and ran into the woods, "Not literally!" He chased after Ike holding some food. "Don't forget your lunch."

"I'll just eat it later," Ike said.

"But what if you get lost and don't come out of the woods until almost suppertime?" Gawain asked.

"Alright, fine," Ike said. He grumbled to himself, reluctantly taking the bag, "Nag, nag, nag, that's all parents ever do."

Ike looked around for a stick on the ground and he found one, but his attention turned to something else entirely—a boy. "Hey!" Ike shouted, "Are you okay?" The boy ran and hid. "No, come back here. Don't be afraid."

The boy could not follow Ike's instructions. "Oh, no… you look awful!" Ike shouted, "You look like you haven't eaten in days!"

_More like weeks _the boy wished to say. "Here," Ike said, holding out his lunch, "Eat it. You need it more than I do." The boy looked away. "Come on. Look, I'll just get something later. Eat it."

Ike forcibly handed it over. In an instant, it was gone. "Wow, you _must _have been hungry. Why don't you come with us? We have a lot of food and I'm sure Mommy and Daddy won't mind having another mouth to feed." The boy vigorously shook his head. "Why not?" The boy didn't answer.

"Well, then," Ike proposed, "How about this? I'll come back tomorrow and give you more food." The boy seemed happy enough about that.

He held out his hand which caused the boy to flinch. "Hello, I'm Ike," he said. "What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer. He turned to a stick on the ground, and picked it up. He wrote the name S-O-R-E-N. He was unused to this; he had been given a name but so seldom called by it that he wasn't even certain he had spelled it correctly.

"Soren?" Ike asked. "I like that name. I'll remember you!"

Ike walked away, sighing unhappily. He knew that this child was nearly dead. He wanted to stay by him and keep him company for days. He wanted to hold him closely and tell him everything would be okay. But somehow, his kindness hadn't instilled enough trust for the child to follow him.

"Daddy!" he shouted. "Daddy! There's a starving little boy in the woods!"

"Well, did you feed him?" Gawain asked.

"Of course I did," Ike responded, indignant that his father would even ask such a question.

"Did you bring him back here?" Gawain asked. "We have food to share."

"No… I tried but he didn't want to for some reason," Ike shrugged.

"Are you sure you're not making him up to get a second lunch?" Gawain asked suspiciously.

Ike was offended at even the mention of that. "No!" he shouted. "He has pretty black hair and bright red eyes and a cute little birthmark right in the middle of his forehead! And his name is Soren! I swear he's real!"

"Birthmark?" Gawain asked. He put down what he was working with. "Oh, no… People can be such…" He had to physically stop himself from swearing in front of his seven-year-old.

"Are you saying he wasn't getting fed because he had a birthmark? That's unbelievably mean and dumb!" Ike shouted.

"I tend to agree," Gawain responded, "But there are people in this world who…" Ike waited for the conversation to finish. "I'll tell you when the time is right."

"How about now?" Ike demanded.

"No," Gawain said, "I'm sure you're too young to understand."

"Nothing will _ever _make me understand people who would hurt an innocent child just because of the way he was born!" Ike said. He stomped on the ground.

"Ike," Gawain said, looking into his son's innocent blue eyes. "Don't ever change, okay?"

"Daddy, can you _please _explain it?" Ike asked.

"Alright, Ike," Gawain said, "But I was hiding this from you only because I don't want to depress you. You see, beorc and laguz relationships… sometimes result in a child."

"That's good!" Ike said.

"No," Gawain said, "In theory, yes. But… those children are treated poorly by both beorc and laguz because they're different."

"That's so not fair! So you're saying the boy I found was…" Ike said.

"It seems most likely," Gawain responded. "Tell you what, Ike, I'll go see him tomorrow."

Unfortunately, the next day, Gawain had touched an acquaintance's medallion; unaware that it would cause him to go on a killing spree, but it did. He killed hundreds of people, up to and including Elena.

Ike witnessed the final event, and Mist just barely missed it. Feeling responsible for the death of Elena, the acquaintance erased all of Ike's memories except for an inkling of one… of his mother's identity. Gawain, still shocked from the aftereffects of murdering Elena, grabbed Ike and Mist and said, "We have to go." _Please, goddess, _Gawain silently prayed, _don't let that child be dead. He meant a lot to Ike. Regardless of whether or not he remembers._

"Daddy, what's going on?" Mist asked, "Why is Mommy sleeping? Are we going to…"

"Mommy… is gone, Mist," Gawain said.

"Why?" Ike asked.

"She just is!" Gawain snapped.

"What's wrong?" Titania asked.

"Come on, we have to go," he said.

"Where are we going?" Titania asked.

"To Crimea," Gawain said. "We can't stay here any longer. We have to flee!"

"But Gawain, why…?" Titania asked.

"It's not relevant right now, Titania. And, from now on, I would prefer it if I could go by Greil," he said.

"Okay, I knew you didn't like your title but what's wrong with your _name?" _Titania asked.

"I'll explain when we get there," he promised. When he told her, she was slightly frightened. "It's okay," he assured her. "I would never do that to you. I never meant to do it to Elena. But I think that I should guarantee that it never happens again."

He took out his sword and aimed it at himself.

"Ga… Greil, no!" Titania shouted.

"Don't try to stop me," he said, cutting his hand in a crippling manner.

"You're bleeding!" Titania shouted. "Here, take this." She handed him a vulnerary.

"I'll take it later," Greil said. "And Titania? Please, don't tell Ike or Mist what I did… I'm sure they'd hate me forever if they learned of it."

"Alright, Greil," she responded, "Your secret's safe with me."

That night, Ike knew two major life-changing events happened fairly recently, but for some reason, he couldn't figure out what they were. He hoped that in the morning everything would become clear. Instead, it steadily became worse, until he didn't even remember he was trying to remember.


	5. Family Matters

Greil, formerly known as Gawain, set up a new home in Crimea, where he lived with Ike, Mist, and trained with Titania daily. One day, he decided to go into town. He asked Titania to watch the children. She agreed. He walked around the town looking for some groceries when he caught a sight from the corner of his eyes. It was a young man, no older than seventeen. He had a child by his side and a baby in his arms. They looked so sad.

"Excuse me," Greil said, "You look unhappy. Are you lost? Do you need help finding your parents?"

"Umm, actually," the teenager said, "We're orphans. Ostensibly."

"Can we see Mom again?" the kid asked.

"Boyd," the teenager responded, "I've told you. Mom left and she isn't coming back!"

"Not ever?" Boyd asked.

"No!" snapped his brother. "Oh gosh," he said, crying into his hand. "I'm so hurt. All of the sudden jolts of pain coming into my life. I've never snapped at my brothers before. One of our parents is dead and the other one is well…not here. I have two little brothers to take care of all by myself with no income. I quit my job so that Boyd wouldn't have to watch the baby all the time. He's far too young to be in charge of such an endeavor."

"So are you," Greil said. "And you don't even have a living income."

"Well, I mean…" the teenager said, "We find odd jobs here and there, but…"

"This just will not do. They're just kids. _You're _just a kid. I understand the want to be responsible, but you're in _way over your head!" _Greil shouted, shaking his shoulders. "You _can't _take care of two kids all by yourself! You just _can't!"_

"Hey, let go of Oscar, you mean stranger!" Boyd said, kicking Greil in the knee.

"Boyd!" Oscar said, "No kicking!" He turned to Greil. "Okay, but your sympathy doesn't actually put bread on their plates."

"I know something that can," Greil said, "Come work for me. My associate Titania and I have a mercenary company. We're only fledgling, but I'm sure that it's an improvement from what you have."

"That's…" Oscar said, "That's wonderful! You see, I used to be a knight. I have fighting experience."

"I can fight too!" Boyd said. "I'm an axe-man!"

"No…" Oscar said. "Please don't make him go out on any jobs. He's only just turned ten…"

"Come on! You gotta let me!" Boyd said.

"I think I'll keep you in training for the time being," Greil said, looking at Boyd's undeniable youth. He turned to Oscar. "But since you say you used to be a knight…" Greil said, "I don't suppose you'd mind fighting in the front lines?"

"I wouldn't. Thanks a lot!" Oscar said. "And for making sure Rolf and Boyd stay safe, I have to repay you somehow."

"Well, to be honest, neither Titania nor I like to cook…" Greil suggested.

"I can cook!" Oscar said. "I cook for them all the time! I can cook for all of you too!"

"You really prepared to cook for seven mouths?" Greil asked.

"Oh, it's okay. I cooked for many more when I was on kitchen duty as a knight," Oscar said.

"Well, I'm happy that you seem to be eager," Greil said, "But please try to remember not to get in over your head."

"Don't worry," Oscar said, "With some real adults around and a roof over our heads, I promise not to."

Titania was expecting Greil to come back with food. He did, but he also brought three surprises. "Greil, who are these children?"

"This is Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf," Greil answered, "Some orphans I found in the marketplace. This kid here," he said pointing to Oscar, "Was trying to take care of his little brothers all by himself with no help or money."

"Hey!" Boyd shouted, "Look, another kid!"

"Hello," Ike said, "I'm Ike. What's your name?"

"I'm Boyd! Wanna play?" he asked.

"Oh, yes!" Ike said, "Of course I do!"

They ran out into the yard. "Is it safe?" Oscar asked.

"Of course it is," Greil said, "Unless they run off into the woods."

"Don't go in the woods, Boyd!" Oscar shouted. He turned to Greil. "I just wanted to thank you again for giving me this job."

"It's nothing, kid," Greil said. "As it stands right now, we might have an actual mercenary band that's growing."

"I just don't want my family to be an unnecessary burden on you," Oscar said.

"If you work hard and help out, you won't be," Greil responded, looking at Oscar happily.

"Excuse me," he said, recognizing Titania, "But aren't you Titania?"

"Yes," she responded, "But how do you know me?"

"Well I have a friend… well, he's not really a friend. He's more of an acquaintance, yes… and he absolutely idolizes you!" Oscar said, "Tell me, are you crazy?"

"No," Titania said, laughing. "Where would you get that idea?"

"Oh, well, you see my acquaintance… is…" Oscar said. "Sorry, that was rude."

"It's okay," Titania insisted, "Commander Greil is not exactly the paragon of tact himself."

"But I must be," Oscar said. "I must do my best to express my gratitude for this job." He smiled and laughed.

Oscar made the first dinner for the group and everyone was happy to eat it. He even made up a special batch for Rolf, which was the norm, but Greil and Titania were fascinated by it.

"So just how long have you been cooking for your brothers?" Greil asked curiously.

"Oh? I do it all the time," Oscar said. "Even when my dad was around, he was very sick. And our mom died longer ago. Our stepmother was kind of a ditz even _when _she was there…"

"Stepmother?" Greil asked.

"Yes, Rolf's mother…" Oscar said, "And Rolf shouldn't know. I'd much rather have him believe that the two of us are his full brothers… it'll give us a stronger sense of kinship. Can I count on you to keep the secret?"

"Absolutely, Oscar," Greil said. "Don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you," Oscar said again, "For everything."

"You don't need to thank me so much," Greil said. After everyone went to bed, Greil wondered what it was that compelled Oscar to take responsibility for everything.


	6. The Child Returns

The group was growing considerably. "It may be in your best interest to put out some information trying to recruit new members, so that we can be a good sized band. Right now, we have three fighters and four children to protect," Titania offered.

"I can fight!" Boyd insisted, "I'm not a child! I'm old enough to fight good!"

"You're still in training," Greil said. "And honestly, I don't know what I'll do if more helpless children show up."

A young child showed up at the door. He was clothed from head to toe in a thick black cloak that concealed his very appearance. "Excuse me," he said, "Would you be willing to help me? You see, I'm looking for someone."

"Yes," Greil said, "I can help you find who you're looking for."

"I am wondering if you knew the whereabouts of a boy of about eleven years old named Ike. He has blue hair and…" the child said.

"Yes," Greil said, "I do."

"You do?" the child asked, sounding surprised. "Where is he?"

"He's right here! Ike, there's someone who's looking for you!" Greil shouted. Ike walked out to meet the child.

"Who's this?" Ike asked.

"Ike," the child said, "I would show you my face, but I'm worried to do so here."

"Very well," Greil said, "I suppose I'll let you two be alone." Of course, that was a false pretense and Greil actually spied on the two of them. Truth be told, he was unsure of leaving Ike alone with a boy even more than a girl.

The child revealed his face to Ike. _Wait, that looks like… _Greil thought.

"Ike," he said, giving him a tight embrace.

"Umm…you're friendly," Ike said.

"Not hardly," the child said, letting go. "_You're_ the one who proved that not _every _human was an evil and apathetic lout."

"Umm," Ike said, "Now, I'm feeling a disconnect between your words and actions."

"It should make sense to you, Ike," the child responded. "You did see how the world was treating me before you showed up. You _acknowledged it. Verbally._ You said, word for word, 'You look awful. You look like you haven't eaten in days'._"_

"Umm," Ike said, "If you don't mind me asking: who are you?"

"Who-who am I?" the child asked. "I'm _Soren."_

_Yep, this is the kid, _Greil thought. _But it seems my suspicions about his memory were correct. Oh dear…_

"Never heard of him," Ike said.

"Now _I'm_ feeling a disconnect between _your _words and actions," he said. He was obviously hurt. Ike didn't mean to hurt him so; he knew he was supposed to remember this boy, but he couldn't.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ike said. "Don't feel bad. I won't hold it against you. I just don't remember us meeting at all…"

"How…how could you…" Soren asked, and it looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"Please don't cry," Ike said. "I don't like to see someone so stern lose his composure." He started to offer Soren a corner of his cape.

"Soren," Commander Greil said, walking into the room.

"You… you liar!" Soren shouted, "You said you'd leave us alone. I should've known you were spying on me… I feel so exposed."

"You don't really think I trust Ike with a pretty little boy like you," Greil said. "He'd probably try to make you do something you'd regret."

"Yeah," Soren said, "That's definitely the impression _I _got from this conversation."

"I would like to offer you a job here," Greil said.

"No, Father!" Ike said, "We can't! He's too small! He's even littler than me!" He wrapped his arms around Soren protectively.

"Not a field job," Greil said. "How are you at office work, kid?"

"Impeccable," he said. "I can offer a demonstration if you need one."

"I would love that," Greil said.

Soren showcased his quick organizational skills, his beautiful handwriting, his accuracy of copy, his perfect mental arithmetic, and his worldly bargaining skills, all in one small assessment of the company coffers. Greil checked over the work.

"Perfect, perfect, perfect, really perfect… I would never have even thought of this," Greil said. "Alright, you're our new staff officer."

"R-really?" Soren asked. "Do you need to see if there's anyone who can do a better job?"

Greil laughed loudly. "Maybe there's one in _Goldoa. _The _king _of Goldoa!"

Soren was unused to being complimented, and especially to such an extent. "Tha-thank you," he stammered out. "I'll cherish this job."

Ike left the room. "And…" Greil said, "Maybe if you spend more time with Ike he'll remember how much he cares about you."

"Huh?" Soren asked.

"The day Ike met you he was so concerned for your well-being," Greil said. "I just think it's a shame he can't remember."

"He… he told you about me…" Soren said. "I thought maybe I left no impression on him at all…"

"There's something you don't know about Ike…" Greil said.

"What's that?" Soren asked.

"I can't tell you," Greil said, "The last thing I want is for him to know. At least while I'm alive. And I don't trust you not to tell him."

"Okay," Soren said, "You must have your reasons. Commander?"

"Yes?" Greil asked.

"Did you hire me because you wanted me to be able to spend time with Ike?" Soren asked.

"No, I did it _only_ because of your impressive skill," Greil said. He winked at Soren. "Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone here of your heritage."

"M…my heritage," Soren said, "I don't know what you are…"

"Yeah, me neither," Greil said, winking again. Soren was left bewildered, but he couldn't help saying to himself, "Thank you, Commander."

That night, he made an announcement, "Everyone!" he shouted, "This is Soren. He'll be working as our staff officer."

"He's a cute kid," Oscar said. "Does he have any favorite foods?"

"I don't…" Soren said. "You can make anything… I wouldn't eat much anyway."

"Oh…" Oscar said, looking to Greil. "Should I be concerned?"

"Not so much, Oscar," Greil said. "I'm pretty sure it's going to be okay."

"Can I play with him?" Boyd asked.

"I don't want to play with you," he refused. "I'd be happy to play with Ike, though."

"Wow, Ike," Boyd said, sticking out his tongue. "You can't have a sister _and _a friend all to yourself! That's so unfair!"

"You have two brothers!" Ike insisted.

"Yeah, but Rolf's a baby! He's no fun! And Oscar's too busy pretending to be a grown-up," Boyd complained.

"I'm not pretending, Boyd," Oscar said. "I _am _a grown-up."

"Suuuuure you are," Boyd said, remaining unconvinced.

The group sat down to dinner. Titania took the seat right between Ike and Greil.

"Pardon me, madam," Soren said to Titania. "I believe you're in my seat."

"I… I always sit here," she said.

"Fine," Soren said, resigning to a seat between Oscar and Mist.

"It's okay," Mist said. "My brother still loves you."

"Loves?" Soren asked.

"Oh, yes, I remember when my brothers used that term so readily," Oscar said. "Mist, I don't know if it would be accurate to say that Ike _loves… _Soren, was it?"

"It was," Soren said, stirring his food.

"What are you doing?" Oscar asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm stirring," Soren said.

"Why don't you actually eat something?" Oscar asked.

"I'm not hungry! Okay?" Soren snapped and then he left the table.

"Are you… are you sure I shouldn't be concerned?" Oscar asked Greil again.

Greil said, "Oscar, just let him be. Ike can take care of him if need be."

"Well, he does seem to trust Ike," Oscar said. "Okay…" Somehow, however, in the back of Oscar's mind, he was still worrying about Soren.


	7. The New Guys

Author's Note: Yes, "archerer" was intentional.

For the first time, Greil and Titania decided to actually put up some sort of advertisement. Soren was very compliant in writing them up, and he felt very grateful for Greil who, although they had never met, ironically seemed to remember him better than Ike did.

They started trying to recruit mercenaries from nearby towns. Unfortunately, most of them thought that mercenaries were scary, and, as the Greil Mercenaries had not such the great expectation that they would be the exception as they would later receive—they didn't even consider themselves an "official" group yet.

Greil decided to go actively searching for new members with some of the others.

"Soren," Greil said, "Can you stay behind and interview any potential candidates who come to visit us?"

"Yes, of course, Commander," Soren said.

"I'll stay with you," Ike said. "'Cause it must be very boring staying here by yourself."

"Ike, I'm positive that I can handle it, but I won't say no to _you_ staying with me," Soren said.

Greil, Titania, Mist, and the brothers took the hint and left them behind.

"Is there any reason that you want me specifically to keep you company?" Ike asked.

"Yes," Soren responded, "If you haven't noticed, I'm quite fond of you."

"Thanks…" Ike said. He smiled broadly.

It was true that Soren did end up happy there was a companion with him because nothing happened for the first three hours on the job. "Do you like your job?" Ike asked.

"Do I?" Soren asked, "Eh, I suppose it's fine. I mean, it's not very hard."

"It _looks _hard," Ike said.

"Well, when I see you and your father training with those sticks? I think _that _looks hard," Soren said.

"Hey, who are those guys?" Ike asked, pointing in the direction of two young men.

"New candidates, probably," Soren said. "Ike, just let me handle this. Go make yourself some lunch or something."

"Alright," Ike said, "Let me know if you need any help."

The two men approached Soren's desk. One was tall and slender and the other a bit bulky.

"Is this… is this the place where we sign up for service?" asked the slender one. His lines wavered in a telltale fashion.

"Are you… drunk?" Soren asked impatiently.

"What's it to you?" he asked, slamming his hands hard on the desk.

The other one was extremely distracted. "Excuse me…" Soren said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for some cute girls!" he said.

"You two are being very unprofessional, and don't think that I'm going to hire you with these attitudes. You're drunk, and all _you_ can think about is women!" Soren shouted.

"You… screw you!" the slender one said, "You're missing out on the most wonderful archerer in the world!"

"Yeah, right," Soren said, "You know, I was put in charge of interviewing applicants while Commander Greil is out. And frankly, I don't see why anyone would hire you two."

"Because we're awesome!" the larger one said. "I mean, totally awesome!"

"No," Soren said.

"FINE!" shouted the slender one, before hiccupping, and then he continued "Come on, Gatrie! Let's go find a different job!"

"Alright, Shinon! If you say so!" Gatrie said. The two of them were walking out of the room dejectedly. When Greil and the others returned, he saw them.

"Ah, are you guys the new recruits?" Greil asked.

"No!" Shinon cried. "That stupid secretary of yours kicked us out. And that annoying blue-haired boy just laughed at us the whole time."

"I don't remember him laughing…" Gatrie said.

"_He was laughing on the inside!" _Shinon insisted.

"So, you say Soren didn't hire you two? Does that mean you have no skill?" Greil asked sadly. "We were so hoping we could get a few more members."

"I have more skill in one finger than that stupid secretary has in his entire body," Shinon insisted. "Watch."

He aimed an arrow directly at an apple in a tree. It fell into his hand and he took a healthy bite out of it.

"Alright, you're hired," Greil said.

"R-really?" Shinon asked. Despite the fact that he appeared cocky, he was actually quite stunned that someone had hired him.

"Yes," Greil said. "I figure that will cut you down a bottle tonight. Or maybe a glass."

"I… How did you know it was habitual?" Shinon asked. He already sounded less trashed than he did just minutes ago.

"Your personality certainly doesn't seem party-like; it was a reasonable guess," Greil said.

"What about me?" Gatrie asked, sadly.

"Yeah," Shinon said, "I hate to admit it, but I don't feel comfortable getting hired by someone who will refuse Gatrie."

"If he's good, I'll hire him too," Greil said.

"Well, you see, I'm a human shield!" Gatrie shouted.

"A…what?" Greil asked.

"I don some heavy armor and block people from being attacked! It's my special talent," Gatrie said.

"That actually sounds very helpful. You see, we have some youngsters in training and we would love to have people who could protect them," Greil responded. "Alright, you're hired as well."

When Greil brought his new hires into the group, he was very stern with Soren. "Okay, Soren?" he said, "From now on, regardless of the people's attitudes when being interviewed, give them a chance to show their stuff. Those two guys you rejected? Well I hired them anyway. The drunk guy was actually a really good archer even when wasted."

"Really?" Soren asked. "I would never have guessed! And the womanizer?"

"He's apparently going to work as protection for everyone," Greil said.

"Welcome," Oscar said, sweetly. "I'm so glad to have newcomers."

"Can you handle ten mouths, Oscar?" Greil asked.

"I'm perfect, Commander!" Oscar insisted. He prepared the meals lovingly, especially Shinon and Gatrie's. Gatrie gobbled up his entire dish without thinking, but Shinon had a different reaction.

"Wow!" Shinon said, "This is good. This is _really _good!"

"Thank you," Oscar said, "It's a recipe I invented myself. I call it 'Steak Oscar.' It's really expensive to make; so I only make it on special occasions."

"Aww, so does that mean you won't cook for me every day?" Shinon whined.

"No, I will…" Oscar said, "Just not… this…"

"Then that's fine!" Shinon insisted. His attention turned to a two-year-old. "Who's this?"

"That's my little brother," Oscar said. "His name is Rolf."

Rolf said, "Hi!"

"Hey," Shinon responded. "You're adorable." He pinched Rolf's nose.

"I'm Wolf," he said.

"I'm Shinon," he responded, "But you can call me Uncle Shinon."

"Can I?" Boyd asked.

"No," Shinon said in deadpan.

"What about me?" Ike asked.

"Forget it, kid," Shinon said.

"He doesn't pick favorites," Soren said. _Hypocrite _he thought to himself.

"Shut up, whelp. I don't care what you think," Shinon said.

"Okay, from now on, you two need to be civil to each other! You are coworkers now!" Greil insisted.

"Awww!" Soren and Shinon shouted in unison.

"Okay, just remember you're on the same side on the battlefield and you should be fine," Greil said.

"You're lax about this…" Titania noted.

"Of course I am," Greil said, "I don't want to squelch any of my workers' individualities. But… I have an announcement to make!" He tapped his glass. Everyone turned to listen. "We now have a staff of six, with two to four pending. That's more than enough for this to become an _official_ mercenary group. And as an official organization, I would like to name Titania as my deputy."

"Well, I… I would honestly be honored!" Titania said. "Thank you."

"As for the name…" Greil said, "Why don't we let Oscar suggest it?"

"Me?" Oscar asked. "Well, Commander Greil, I've been so grateful to you… how about the Greil Mercenaries?"

"That's a great name, Oscar!" Greil said, "To the Greil Mercenaries!" He offered a toast. Everyone responded in kind.

From then on, everyone knew the name Greil Mercenaries. And for the next five or six years, the status quo didn't change a bit. The status quo was great; the Greil Mercenaries was a band of five mercenaries who tried their hardest to save everyone who deserved it; and only kill those who were in the wrong. They were nicknamed the Moral Mercenaries, the Saintly Mercenaries, Rural Crimea's Saviors, and, in one instance, "That Group with the Poor Eyesight Knight and That Burgundy Jackass" (although that person paid very little attention to the goings on).

Shinon drank less too; only one glass with dinner most nights… Greil was certain this happened because of his joy of being hired. Shinon attempted to deny it, but he couldn't help smiling when Commander Greil was around; the only man who hadn't been off-put enough by his and Gatrie's attitudes not to hire them. The next recorded incident of Shinon binge-drinking didn't happen until nearly a year after Commander Greil died, over seven years later.

Nonetheless, their group was still missing something very important, which they would gain in the coming years.


	8. Countryside Clergyman

Five to six years after their hire, Commander Greil decided to send the two newest recruits (who had gotten much practice at this point) on a mission along with Titania. He wondered whether he should send Boyd along on his first real mission as well, but Oscar had insisted that he keep an eye on Boyd during this time. Ike was jealous because Boyd was out in the open, and he wasn't. Greil said that Ike wasn't ready—Soren agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want us to borrow a priest from a neighboring church?" Greil asked Shinon.

"Oh, positive, we'll do swimmingly without one. Right, Gatrie?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" Gatrie shouted. "We're so strong, we don't _need _a staff!"

"Okay," Greil said, "As long as you're sure."

Titania took Shinon and Gatrie on the mission. It was a small isolated village. There were some bandits around. Shinon and Gatrie were inexperienced at the time, so they had to rely on their raw talent alone. Gatrie was able to take down most of the bandits that came his way. Shinon was soon ambushed on all sides by them.

Titania swung her axe at them and they all fell. Shinon thanked her and walked off. Gatrie managed to corner one, whom he swiftly killed with his lance. A second one decided to stupidly attack Shinon due to him calling the bandit a weakling. The bandit was an archer, but unfortunately was known only as a corpse from that day forth.

Most of the bandits had been killed except for one who ran into the woods. "I'm going after that one," Titania said.

"DC, no!" Gatrie shouted. "Those woods are thick."

"I'll be fine!" Titania insisted. Unfortunately, her horse got caught and she was flung face-first into the mud.

The bandit turned to face her and said, "Heh, you're mine now, wench!" He swung his axe at her and wounded her enough to knock her out. He ran off.

"Deputy Commander!" Shinon shouted, running into the woods.

"What happened, Shinon?" Gatrie asked following after him.

"Idiot!" Shinon shouted. "Look at her! She's terribly wounded. Now help me carry her!"

"Don't worry, Shinon," Gatrie said, "I'll do it myself."

"I'd rather that I held the legs, Gatrie," Shinon said.

"What are you implying?" Gatrie asked.

"Forget about that, now," Shinon said, "We need to find someone to heal her or else…"

"Pardon me," a young ginger-haired man said, once they reached the end of the forest. "It looks like your companion is horribly injured. Perhaps I can take a look at her wounds."

"Do you have a staff?" Shinon asked, terrified. "Really, we need it, really bad!"

"Well, then of course I'd be happy to help," he said, "Here, let's get her into bed. She can use mine for the time being. Since it's one of those rare times I'm not occupying it."

"Thank you, Father," Shinon said.

"Please," he responded, "I'm merely a village clergyman. Call me Rhys."

"Rhys," Gatrie said, "Got it."

"Oh dear…" he said, after he got Titania to bed, "I have never seen wounds this bad." He turned to Shinon and Gatrie, "What were you doing?"

"Uh," Shinon said, "We were kinda sorta…"

"Fighting bandits without a healer," Gatrie finished sheepishly.

Rhys quietly reprimanded them for their carelessness, and then walked out of the room. He came back with a powerful staff. "Stand back," he said. "I need to be as close to the patient as possible."

"Titania…" Shinon said, silently sobbing into Gatrie's shoulder.

"It's okay, Shinon, she'll be okay, I think…" Gatrie said, patting his head.

"And… we're done. She should be perfectly healthy when she wakes up," Rhys said.

Titania woke up a few hours later with a piece of pie on her lap. An old woman was handing her a slice. "Hello," she said. "You took quite a blow, but you seem better now."

"I'm sorry if I come off as rude," Titania said, "But where am I?"

"You're in my house," Rhys said walking into the room. "I healed your wounds. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Titania said. "I'm very well. Thank you."

"My name is Rhys," he said, offering his hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Titania," she responded, taking his hand and holding it. "Thank you for healing me."

"Yeah, Shinon was baw…" Gatrie began, but then Shinon punched him in the stomach.

"I promise you, Titania, I was never too scared for you," Shinon said. "It was actually Gatrie who was more upset."

"It was n…" Gatrie began again, which caused Shinon to punch him again.

"Thank you again," Titania said to Rhys. "I wish there was some way to repay you. I mean, the Greil Mercenaries don't usually…"

"Did you say _Greil?" _Rhys asked. "You're amazing! I wish I could be like you!"

"Well, in that case, we'd love to hire you," Titania said, "We're getting a growing force of fighters and some of our trainees are getting old enough to go out in the field too, but we are sorely lacking in the department of healers, which our staff officer never lets us forget."

Rhys turned to the lady. "Would you like to go, Rhys?" the old lady asked.

"I would love to, Mum, but you'll let me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She turned to Titania. "Titania… promise you'll protect Rhys?"

"Of course I will," Titania began. "And I'll even let him send some of his money to you guys."

"Titania," Rhys asked, "Do you… do you really mean it?"

"Of course!" Titania said, "Commander Greil and the others will be extremely pleased to meet you."

"That's great," Rhys said. He kissed his mother on the cheek, as well as an old man who wandered into the room, who was presumably his father.

When the group took Rhys home, Greil asked, "Oh, changed your mind, eh? Where's he from?"

"Oh," Rhys said, "Does it matter?"

"No," Greil said, "Is it a secret?"

"Not really, but… it's a small secluded village. It was mere happenstance that I met any of these lovely people in the first place," Rhys said, "But they…" He blushed. "Forgive me, Commander, but they said I could join you."

"Of course you may," Greil said, "Our staff officer has been hounding us on our lack of staff-wielders and has held me to a promise not to let Ike into the battlefield until we have at least one. I understand his concern… feel free to come in."

"Thank you," he said. "Oh, the nerves… I feel as though I must… purge…" Rhys said quietly.

"Outhouse to your left," Greil said. Rhys followed the direction. When he came out, Greil asked, "Tell me, are you chronically ill?"

"Yes," Rhys said, "Er… well, not exactly… I'm prone to illness and weak to the ones that infect me. I'm healthy probably twenty percent of the year at least."

"Well then, I was thinking of having you room with Oscar, but… seeing as how you have other needs, I'll move him in with his brothers, and you can have his room. It's near the outhouses and the kitchen, and it can be quarantined in case of emergency."

"Oh, well, I don't want to impose…" Rhys muttered.

"It's no imposition," Greil said.

"But what about Oscar?" Rhys asked.

"I'm sure he won't mind," Greil said.

"I'd like to make certain," Rhys insisted.

"Hey, Oscar!" Greil shouted.

"Yes, Commander?" he asked.

"Would you mind moving back in with your brothers and letting our new sickly priest have your old room?" Greil asked.

"Of course not, Commander," Oscar said. "His needs are obviously paramount."

"I didn't intend to make him passive aggressive," Rhys said sheepishly.

"I'm not!" Oscar insisted. "I mean it. You can stay as long as you want. Oh, and don't hesitate to tell me if you have any foods you like when you're sick, or can't eat without getting sick… I would be happy to make them for you."

"Er, th-thank you," Rhys said. He spun around happily for a few seconds until he became dizzy and had to sit down.

"What did you say your name was?" Greil asked.

"He's Rhys!" Gatrie said, "And we'd all be happy to have him."

"Welcome to the family, Rhys," Greil said. Rhys went to bed that night feeling happier than he ever had in his life.

Seven months after Rhys was hired, Soren announced that he was going to be studying with another mercenary group for a while, honing his skills. Although Commander Greil thought he knew all there was to know, Soren was insistent that he become perfect. While he was gone, Commander Greil decided to train Ike more vigorously than ever.


	9. New Girl, New Era

Almost one year after Rhys was recruited, they had gotten no new members. Commander Greil was pushing Ike very hard to become the strongest person he could be. Ike was eventually put in the ranks, although Soren's objections to him fighting had died the day Rhys was added to the company. Soren returned from his studies earlier than expected because of a war; and Ike was just happy that the two of them could fight side by side now, just as they used to stay behind side by side.

The timing of Greil's death was so perfect, that if Ike didn't know any better, he would say that Greil was trying to die the night he fought the Black Knight. There was much sadness. Greil died; Shinon and Gatrie both decided that the company wasn't good enough for either of them.

But it wasn't all sad. There was one new recruit who, unlike the others, was not temporary. She decided to make herself a permanent member of the company. Her name was Mia and she was an independent army mercenary prior to joining up with the Greil Mercenaries. Ike was surprised that she decided to stay after the group had beaten King Ashnard and restored Crimea. And along with Shinon and Gatrie returning to the group, this had made the family complete.

"So," Ike said, now the commander of the group, "Mia, this is the fort we call home."

"Really?" Mia asked, "This? Um, no offense, but isn't it a little small?"

"No," Rhys said at the same time that Shinon said, "Yes."

"It's got enough room for eleven people. That's how many… _used _to live here." He choked. Soren put his hand over Ike's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm fine, don't worry." Soren let go and retreated to several feet behind Ike.

"So, where do I get to sleep?" Mia asked.

"Umm, I suppose I could let you sleep in Titania's old room and let her take my father's…" Ike began.

"No," Titania said, "You should take that room. You're the commander."

"But there's only one bed in that room. And I couldn't ask Soren to sleep on the floor," Ike said.

"As much as I admire your delusion that I require a bed, it's just not necessary." Ike slapped him playfully against the shoulder for trying to short himself again. "But you do have a point," Soren said, "It would be far too illogical."

"Um, so couldn't Soren room with Rhys or something?" Mia asked.

They both laughed, and they both knew why, but Mia did not. Soren could not sleep a wink whenever he slept in the same room as anyone but Ike, and Rhys needed his own room so that in the (increasingly common) times when he fell contagiously ill he could be properly quarantined without exiling his roommate. "I don't get it," Mia said, "What's so funny?"

"This could all be avoided if you two just decided to share a bed," Shinon said. "Preferably one that's nowhere near me. Or…." He got a devilish look in his eyes.

Soren blushed, which Ike didn't notice but Mist did. "Actually," she said, "That's not a bad idea. I mean…"

"Mist," Ike said, "I don't think that's a good idea." Soren's expression upon hearing that was nigh-unreadable. "It would be _way_ too awkward."

"It wouldn't!" Soren objected, "I mean… I wouldn't feel imposed on or anything."

"Are you sure?" Ike asked.

"Positive," Soren responded. "Don't worry."

"Then it's settled!" Mia said, "I'll take Ike's old room and have another bed set aside for _guests."_

"Careful," Shinon said, "You might have to end up trading rooms with Gatrie on the nights you have them over."

"I won't have to because if he tells me to, I just won't," Mia said.

Mia quickly made herself at home. She was surprised by how normal they thought she was. She was always there to join into festivities. The company was always happy to have her around. Everyone liked to help celebrate her birthday, and she celebrated all of theirs as well (except for Soren who never mentioned his birthday and when Mia asked Ike why he told her to drop the subject).

When Mia's first birthday at the fort rolled around, Oscar made her a fantastic feast. Not only was the food expertly prepared and delicious, but Oscar had been listening intently to her mmms and yums to figure out exactly which dinner she liked the best and made that.

"Oscar, why are you magic?" Mia asked.

"I'm not," Oscar said, beaming. "I'm just observant. Now, Soren… he's magic _and _observant!"

"Thank you, Oscar," Soren said half-heartedly.

"And then there's Gatrie," Shinon said, "He's not magic _or _observant."

"Yep!" Gatrie said.

"The same can be said of Boyd," Rolf insisted.

"No it couldn't!" Boyd denied. The two of them started a food fight.

"Please…" Rhys said, "Stop fighting, you two!"

"He started it!" they both insisted. Mia fell out of her chair laughing.

"Oh, no," Soren said, "Ike, do we need to examine her head?"

"I'm on it!" Rhys shouted with little more provocation. He healed Mia's head, but realized it didn't do almost anything except break his staff. "Oops," he said, "Soren, I'm going to need a new heal staff."

"Well, on the bright side we don't need to buy any more vulneraries…" Soren muttered.

"Well, why use a vulnerary when you have a Rhys?" Shinon teased.

"You are so funny," Rhys said. He laughed.

Mia whispered to Boyd, "That wasn't funny at all."

"Just roll with it," Boyd said, "Rhys is too nice. And I'm _Oscar's _brother."

"And Mist's boyfriend?" Mia asked.

"Uh… no," Boyd said. "We're not in love." Boyd's eyes shifted suspiciously.

"Are you sure you don't love me, Boyd?" Mist teased. She made kissy faces at him. Boyd blushed harshly.

Oscar laughed and said, "Yeah, Boyd, you're _definitely _not in love with Mist."

"Y'see, Mia? The difference between Rhys and those two is Rhys doesn't make fun of people!" Boyd shouted. "Not even me." He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Sorry, Boyd, but teasing is what brothers do! It's like I'm contractually obliged to…" Oscar said.

"Yeah, right, Oscar," Boyd said.

"Oh, great, now you two are fighting," Rhys said. "Please, don't fight! There's nothing to fight about!"

"Rhys is right," Ike said, "There is nothing to fight about. And because of this, I'll allow Boyd to bicker with his brothers."

"What?" Mia asked, "I mean, not that I'm questioning your judgment boss, but what?"

"If we don't have to worry about anyone killing us, we can play around. We're used to it," Ike said, shrugging. "Soren and I have a mini-conflict with Shinon; Shinon and Gatrie bicker for kicks; Titania and Soren; the brothers; Boyd and Mist… we bicker for kicks. It happens."

"But Rhys doesn't…" Mia said.

"What'd I tell you, Mia?" Boyd asked, "Rhys is too nice."

This resulted in Mia spending several weeks trying to convince Rhys that he really was her archrival, just so she would have someone to bicker with. Unfortunately, he always took the high ground, and the only conflicts she could participate in were those Ike mentioned as a tacked-on member. Her sides switched frequently, but she felt like a true member of the group.

For a couple of years, they lived peacefully together—not counting Ike's allowed bickering for kicks. However, there was another, bigger war soon afterward. And it was at that point that the group of eleven came together for the greatest cause they had ever worked towards.


	10. A Delightful Wedding

Several years had passed; it had been about four since Mia joined the group. Except for one brief, horrible war, which Ike brought an end to quickly, not much had happened. That is, not much had happened until that day. "Everyone!" Boyd shouted, "Everyone look at me!"

Rolf rolled his eyes, and Oscar continued to do his chores. Mia looked up for a moment and then down again. Rhys looked intently at Boyd, waiting to listen, but almost no one else even noticed at all.

"Hey, come on guys, this is serious!" Boyd complained. Then he bent on one knee. This made everyone turn to look at him.

"Ahem," Boyd said, "Mist… daughter of my former commander, sister of my current one… will you marry me?"

"WHAT?" Mist asked. She was terrified. "M-marry you?"

"Yes," Boyd said, "I would like to marry you." He picked up Mist's hand in his own. "You know, you've developed into quite a beautiful woman." Gatrie snickered a little at this statement which caused Ike to punch him in the gut. Shinon laughed at that.

"Oh, Boyd," Mist said, "I… I would love to marry you!"

"Then it's settled!" Rhys said. "Can I preside? Pretty please?"

"Oh, you don't honestly think I'd ask anyone else, do you?" Boyd said, "You've always been like family to us, and… I would like nothing more than for you to preside at our wedding."

It seemed that Rhys was more excited about the wedding than either Mist or Boyd. Of course, that didn't last much longer, when Mist soon completely freaked out about marrying Boyd.

"Now, Mist, I understand that you must be nervous," Mia said, "But relax! Marrying a guy is just the way of making him your slave forever!"

"Mia, be serious!" Titania yelled. "Mist is getting married, and we don't want her to turn Boyd into a slave."

"Well it's certainly better than the other way around," Mia shrugged.

"No, no, no," Titania argued, shaking her head, "Marriage partners should be equals."

This argument did nothing to quell Mist's feelings but in fact made her feel worse. She ran off in a blind panic.

"Now see what you did," Mia said.

"I think that was your fault, Mia," Titania retorted.

Mist ran and hit Ike. "Mist!" he said, "Relax."

"That's easy for _you _to say, Ike!" Mist shouted, "You're not married!"

"Now, come on, Mist. What is it you're afraid of really? You're familiar with Boyd's eating habits, sleeping habits, speech patterns, and all of his emotions. I don't see what you think could possibly go wrong."

"Oh, Ike, it's not Boyd. I love Boyd. Boyd's great!" Mist said, "It's… it's marriage. I don't know how it will work." She started to cry.

"It's okay, Mist," Ike said, "Trust me." He put his hand on her chin. "Trust me."

"Okay, Ike," Mist said, "I trust you. Now, what do you suppose I do?"

"Marry Boyd and be happy," Ike said. Mist blushed. "Come on, what are you blushing for?"

"I'm getting married before you, Ike," Mist said.

"I think I'll deal with _my _relationships when the time is right," he responded. He glanced over at Soren who was busying himself with work, and pretending not to notice that Ike had juxtaposed the look with that statement, or simply trying to convince himself it was merely a coincidence.

The wedding was held on a spring morning, and Ike was helping Boyd get prepared. "You ready?"

"Of course," Boyd said. He was tugging at his wedding suit.

"Now, Boyd," Ike said, "You know Mist and Rhys worked hard to make that for you. Don't rip it open."

"I won't," Boyd said. "Umm, Ike… is this okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Ike said, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because I'm marrying your sister,.." Boyd said sheepishly.

"There's no problem there, Boyd," Ike said, "You didn't force her. It's something she wants to do."

Boyd headed out to the makeshift altar by the front of the fort. Rhys was already standing there. "Ike," Boyd said, "What if Mist doesn't… you know… come out?"

"She will," Ike said, "She's one of us. We always keep our promises." True to her word, Mist did come out in a wedding gown that made her look really beautiful.

"She looks just like her mother, now," Titania said, beaming.

She was smiling at the small crowd. Most of the people in attendance were the Greil Mercenaries but Jill, Mordecai, Ulki, and Brom—friends from the Mad King's War—also showed up to the wedding.

Rhys said, "We are gathered today to witness the marriage of two young mercenaries in love. Will you make your vows?"

"I promise to always be the best wife I can… I… I c-can be," Mist said. She started crying.

"Oh, for crying out…" Boyd said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Mist said, burying her head in his chest. "I'm just… s-so happy…"

"Oh," Boyd said, "I thought it meant something else. Well in that case, I promise that I will try my hardest to not be a big oaf and will never attempt to chase you with an axe or a burnt game hen."

"What?" Jill whispered as an aside to Oscar.

"It's a long story," he whispered back.

"Do you Boyd take Mist as your wife?" Rhys asked.

"I do," Boyd said. He blushed beet-red.

"Do you Mist take Boyd as your husband?" Rhys asked.

"I… definitely do!" she shouted. She began to cry…again.

Boyd hugged her to his chest and said, "It's okay, Mist, don't cry."

"Then I now pronounce you woman and husband. You can now kiss the groom!" Rhys shouted. Mist and Boyd shared a kiss. "I hope you enjoy your lives together." Rhys started crying.

"Oh, come on, Rhys, not you too!" Boyd said, whining.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Rhys apologized.

Mist threw her bouquet at the crowd. Jill and Mia fought over it, but it landed naturally in Soren's lap. This caused Ike to smile.

"Come on, Soren, give it!" Mia demanded.

After noticing Ike smiling at him, Soren said, "No… I don't think I will," and smiled back.

"Come on!" Mia demanded, and then she chased Soren back into the fort.

Ike looked at Mist and said "So, you're a married woman now…"

"I know," she said, "It's quite overwhelming. I don't even know what to think…"

"Well, you now have shown that you can attract a man; that you can commit to one relationship, and that you can turn even Boyd into a whipped dog," Ike joked.

"Yeah," Mist laughed.

"I really don't appreciate that," Boyd said unhappily.

"Oh, come on, Boyd," Mist teased, "We're only kidding." She ruffled his hair. Happiness began to fill the fort and for the next several months the entire place was filled with mirth.


	11. Two Resignations

Happiness was in the air throughout the entire fort. Even the least personable people (Shinon and Soren) couldn't help smiling. Although, neither one of them thought that the time was to last. And they were right. As a matter of fact, there were two imminent announcements that would change the mood completely.

Rhys and Oscar avoided looking at most of the people most of the day. When they did catch sight of other people, Rhys would begin to weep. Oscar, on the other hand would merely cover his head in shame. But each of them knew that they would have to break the news eventually.

"Guys," Oscar said, "I have an announcement to make."

"I do too," Rhys followed. "You go first."

"No, I insist, you go first," Oscar responded in kind.

"Alright," Rhys said, "Attention, Greil Mercenaries… I have found a vocation… in a safer environment. Now, it breaks my heart to leave you all, but I promise you that I'm only doing so to extend my life a few extra years… I realize that's a terribly selfish reason, but…"

"Rhys," Titania said, with tears in her eyes, "It's okay, I'm sure. You have never been selfish. As long as I've known you, you have been the epitome of unselfishness; the paragon of sweetness. So, where are you working?"

"Well, as you know, the Greil Mercenaries were greatly famous, and so someone decided to name a chapel after me," Rhys said, "I really didn't expect to be treated so well… I don't even come close to deserving it…"

"Aw, come on, no one deserves it more than you!" Rolf exclaimed. He gave Rhys a hug.

"But you were telling us about a vocation?" Titania tried to nudge the conversation, quivering with anticipation.

"Oh, yes, well at the…" Rhys blushed before he continued speaking, "_St. Rhys Chapel, _I have decided that I'm going to teach Melior children about the goddesses. The truth about them. The whole truth. And about how persecuting mixed race people is terrible."

"Rhys, I hate to see you go," Soren said, "I mean… you always were the one of the bunch who acted as the group conscience. But I approve wholeheartedly of your attempt to stop Branded-persecution."

"I do too," Ike said.

"I knew you two would understand, as I expect Oscar to… and Mist, and Boyd, and Titania. And all of you really… even Shinon," Rhys said smiling.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Shinon said. He was obviously broken up.

"Please, Shinon…" Rhys said, "It'll all be okay."

"Crap," Shinon said, "I… I never know what to say in these moments."

"Don't say anything," Rhys said, "Your tears are enough."

"Aww!" Gatrie shouted, "Shinon hasn't gotten this sentimental since Rhys saved Tita…" Shinon punched him in the stomach. "I see he remembers too…"

"It's okay, Shinon," Titania said, "Rhys told me…"

"Damn," he muttered. "Well, I guess there's not much I can do to hide it anymore."

After everyone hugged Rhys goodbye, Boyd said, "Man, what a tear jerker! I hope Oscar has _good _news."

"Well, umm…" Oscar said, "Kind of?"

"Kind of? _Kind of?" _Boyd asked, "What kind of an answer is _that_?"

"A pretty cruddy one, all told…" Oscar said, "Well, I was all prepared to resign and go back to the Crimean Knights, but then Rhys went and said that he was leaving too, and now I feel awful…"

"You should!" Boyd cried. "I mean, what's next, Mist is getting a divorce with me so she can marry Tormod or Zihark?"

"I don't think Zihark's interested…" Mist mumbled, leaving out Tormod's name, which meant nothing to her but too much for Boyd.

"Oh, no… you _are _interested in Tormod," Boyd muttered.

"Not at all!" Mist insisted. She then kissed Boyd to make it clear.

"Alright," the flustered Boyd responded, "I believe you."

"I… well, I was invited back to the Crimean Knights, and well… I think I miss those guys. I'm going back," Oscar said.

"But I thought you liked being a mercenary," Ike said, choking.

"I do, but…" Oscar said, "Let's be honest here. Do you really want Kieran to get a promotion?"

"No," Boyd said, "That'd be worse than the end of the world! And trust me, I've been there."

"Well, you see, if I'm there, I can block him from doing so…" Oscar said.

"Does that mean… I'll never see you again?" Rolf asked.

"Of course not!" Oscar said. "I promise to visit often, and you guys can visit me whenever you want…" He sighed loudly.

"Don't feel bad," Rhys said, "If anyone deserves to feel bad about this, it's me."

"No!" Oscar said, "You have something great… I don't have anything great… I'm just trying to make my way as a knight."

"Neither of you should feel bad," Shinon said, "An opportunity as good as what you've been given, most of us would be lucky to have."

"I hate to admit it," Soren said, "But I agree wholeheartedly with Shinon here."

"And besides," Ike said, "People go off and do great things all the time. You two should hear what I said to Gatrie a few years ago. I said to him that if he worried, then that means that he never actually abandoned us. And as for you two… if you _didn't_ worry, I'd worry about _you."_

"Ike's right, there, isn't he?" Boyd asked, remembering all the times that Oscar and Rhys worried about small mistakes that no one else cared about, following orders, conscientious behavior, and even whether they had thanked or apologized to someone enough times.

"Then, I'd say, we take a vote. There are three simple rules: no overstatements, _Soren. _No joking, _Boyd. _And you have to vote, _Shinon," _Ike said. "Okay… hands up if you think that Rhys and Oscar leaving is an unforgivable sin."

Rhys sighed sadly and Oscar did too: Both were expecting a unanimous or nigh-unanimous result from the rest of the group. They got one, but it wasn't the one they expected.

"Now, hands up if you think they should follow their dreams," Ike said. Every single person raised their hand.

"Really?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah," Ike said. "Go get 'em, you two."

Absolved of their guilt, Rhys and Oscar both went on to their city work. And as promised, they visited often. Unfortunately, not even their visits could help the empty feeling throughout the fort.


	12. Permanent Leaving

The group was sparse without Oscar and Rhys. Even Boyd and Mist seemed to be too distracted by each other to care about company matters. The only people who were left were Ike, Soren, Titania, Shinon, Gatrie, Mia, and Rolf. Shinon and Gatrie were only there occasionally, instead using up their time other ways; Shinon being a showoff while Gatrie was a flirt. Mia and Rolf were still loyal, but Titania didn't want them to continue fighting in the company unless Mist went with them.

Ike was not very happy. In fact, he hated it. One day he let out a deep exasperated sigh. Soren's ears, keenly aware of anything that Ike said, picked up on this from across the room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ike said.

"Liar," Soren remarked.

"Okay, do you really want to hear me whine?" Ike asked.

"You listened to me whine to you…" Soren responded.

"Alright, fair enough," Ike said. "I'm bored."

"I'm not surprised. Nothing much has happened since the war except some of our people going off and doing other things," Soren said.

"I knew you'd understand," Ike said, "You always understand. You understand me more than anyone else ever could." Ike put his arms around Soren's shoulders.

"Well, I try…" Soren said humbly.

Ike whispered to him, "I love you." Soren blushed harder than even he thought was possible.

"I… uh…" Soren responded. "I love you too…" He turned away.

"Wait, Soren," Ike said, "I think I know a way I can stay excited."

"Umm," Soren said, "I'd like to hear it."

"Run away with me!" Ike proposed, out of the blue and boisterously. He grabbed Soren by the arms.

"Wh-what? You're just asking me? Just like that?" Soren was incredibly surprised. "Isn't it a bit… sudden?"

"I don't think so," Ike said, holding Soren's hand. "We've been friends for over a decade, and we have feelings for each other. We should act on them."

"But by _eloping?" _Soren asked.

"If you want to call it that, yes," Ike said. "I mean… why not?"

"_You _have family here," Soren responded.

"Eh, I trust Boyd to take care of Mist for me," Ike said, "And frankly, I would rather go far away where people won't think _hey, look it's Ike! He's here to solve all our problems for us."_

"I admit," Soren said, "That _does _sound like an improvement for _both _of us."

"So, what do you say?" Ike asked, looking pleadingly into Soren's eyes. It was almost as if Ike thought the answer was in doubt. Soren smiled and tears welled up in his eyes.

"I…I…I have to go," Soren said, exiting the room swiftly.

"Wait, Soren!" Ike shouted.

"Come on, Ike," Soren said, somewhat unimpressed at Ike's lack of inference skills. "Bags don't pack themselves. And if they did, I can't say I trust they would have overabundance control."

"Heh…" Ike said, "You remembered that conversation we had, didn't you?"

Soren was taken aback. "Of course I did," he said, "But _you _did? I guess I'm not as unmemorable to you as I used to be," Soren teased.

"I told you it wasn't my fault that I forgot!" Ike said.

"I know," Soren said, "I'm just pulling your leg."

"Soren," Ike said, "You're…you're great."

"Thank you," Soren said awkwardly. "Shall we go pack?"

"Yes, we shall," Ike said.

Ike and Soren, due to the smallness of their cargo, were finished packing almost immediately. Ike couldn't leave without saying goodbye. Soren probably could have, but Mist didn't want him to. She gave both of them hugs, crying.

"Please, take care of each other," she said, "And don't you dare treat each other badly!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ike and Soren said at the same time, and then smiled at each other, reveling in their matched choice of diction.

"Well, Titania," Ike said, "Will you take care of what's left now?"

"Oh, absolutely," she said. "And who knows? Maybe we'll get a new set of mercenaries?"

"Mist," Ike said, turning to his sister, "I have to ask… would you be willing to become the figurehead for the Greil Mercenaries in my stead? I mean, I obviously can't expect you to become a commander if you don't want to…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mist said, "Don't worry, Ike! I've always been good before, right? How is this any different?"

"Well, I mean…" Ike said, "If you want to I won't stop you. Tell you what, why don't you guys decide together who becomes the next commander? I mean, Mist is the same lineage, but Titania has more experience…"

"Ike," Titania said, "I'm sure your father would be happy if you exercised your own freedom to choose your heir."

"My choice is that it's your choice," Ike said, "I'm done. I want to retire. I want to go to a place where no one knows my name." He looked at Soren and said, "Well, almost no one." Soren smiled.

"Oh, Ike," Mist says, "I'll miss you so much."

Ike gave Mist a peck on the cheek and said to Boyd, "Promise me you'll treat her well?"

"Hey, do you really think I'm capable of anything else?" Boyd asked. "Goodbye, Ike." Boyd gave Ike a hug. "I love you, man." He saw Soren glaring at him. "Don't worry. _That way _he's all yours, Wizard of Snark."

"Well, remember guys, no matter how far away we are, we'll always be your family," Ike said.

"Th-thank you," Soren muttered, to the utter surprise of everyone present. "For… accepting me."

"No problem," Titania said, "I mean, you're a little difficult sometimes, but never anything we can't work out."

"Now, Ike, haven't our niceties run a bit long?" Soren asked.

"Well, I suppose you have a point," Ike said, "We'll never make our boat at this rate. You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"You don't intend to strand me," Soren said, "I trust you."

The words "I trust you" uttered from Soren's lips were even more meaningful to Ike than the "I love you." Ike headed out the door. "Never forget me! I'll never forget you!" he said.

"Ike, we have to go!" Soren shouted, "Hurry!"

"Coming!" Ike said, and then he ran off.

"How could we ever forget you, brother?" Mist asked rhetorically after Ike left.

"Indeed," Titania said, "Enjoy your retirement, son of Greil. Who managed to become just as kind and strong as his father."

"Naw," Boyd said, "He's even better."


End file.
